


I'm jealous, I'm overzealous

by Lenasjk



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 3+1, Attempt at Humor, Eleven/her boys, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I'm sorry but not many Max/Eleven interactions, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Mike just likes Eleven a lot, and wants to be her favourite, but in like really really adorable way, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenasjk/pseuds/Lenasjk
Summary: Mike was not jealous.He was not.Shut up Lucas.or: Three Times Mike was jealous and One Time he realized he didn't have to be.





	I'm jealous, I'm overzealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it, it's my first work in the fandom.

After a few awkward weeks, Eleven and Max became friends and it still made Mike proud. 

Max was the first friend Eleven made on her own because well, Mike didn't like Max that much at the beginning. She wasn't his friend when El came back, but now she was, even if only because of Eleven. Which is a little bit funny to Mike, when he thought of how jealous El was of the other girl. 

Now the girls hung out sometimes without boys and had sleepovers and Mike could admit that he's mad about that. Hopper didn't let him stay the night at their house after everything settled down to normal, no matter how both of them begged. But he could still visit Eleven til ten on weekdays, and eleven on weekends, so he didn't complain. Much.

Which was way he's surpried and irritated when he found out that Eleven slept in Will's room during her and Hoppers vist at the Byers'. With Will.

*

The whole gang was at the lake. It was the first warm day of the year, so they went there to spend some time together even though they always did anyway. 

Right now they were sitting on the ground relaxing after all the running they did, talking and teasing. Dustin was just telling how Will talked while he slept and Will was denying it as hard he could. Everyone was laughing at him because he was really stubborn about it and Mike's cheeks hurt from smiling for so long. He knew that Will sleep-talked from all their sleepovers. 

"But Will," said El and Mike instantly turned towards her, still smling. "You do talk while you sleep, sometimes it even keeps me up, because you say funny things." She was also smiling. It's been almost half a year and now El was pretty confident when she talked with them. Mike loved hearing her talk. Which is why it took it him a little to understood _what_ she said.

"Wait, what?" He was even more confused when everyone looked at him weirdly. "I mean, El, how can you hear Will talking at night?" he sounded unsure. "Do you go to his room when you hear him?" 

"No, silly" she smiled and for a second Mike forgot how to listen. "I sleep with him."

"What?!" he cried. He looked around and everyone was laughing at him. Will was looking at him funny like he didn't know if Mike was joking. Which he wasn't, because what the hell. Mike knew that Mrs. Byers and Chief started dating and were still thinking whether to buy a bigger house or to extend the Byers house, but he was also sure that El slept... Well. Not with Will. "But why you sleep in the same room?"

"We don't." El started looking confused. "We sleep in the same bed, it's big enough." 

Mike felt like he was going to scream. Or cry. He didn't know, but he knew he didn't want everyone to see him acting like a child so he gave them some stupid excuse and walked towards the deck. 

It was stupid. But why the hell his friend and his gi-, he cut himself, his _other_ friend could have sleepovers but he and El coulnd't. It wasn't fair.

"Mike?" he turned around to see Will walking to him slowly. "You okay?"

"Yes. No. I mean, yeah. I'm perfect." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Totally," Will didn't look like he believed him. "Mike," he said."You know that El is going to be my sister, right? Hopper already adopted her, and my mom is going to do that after they get married and well..." Will looked hesitant. "It helps us. Me and El. To be close at night. We, I don't know if she told you, but we have nightmares." She did. Not about Will's of course. But at first, when they could stay together - with Mike on the _floor _by El's bed, by the way - El told him quietly when she couldn't sleep that she's afriad to close her eyes, that she's afraid she wouldn't wake up back here. And yes, Mike more often than not ended sleeping on the bed with her, whispering softly that he's there, he wouldn't allow anything to take her. That she could sleep and he would protect her. Once his mom checked on them in the moring. Not soon after Hopper said it would be better if the sleepovers stopped.__

__"And well," Will continued "It helps to have someone to wake you up when they start."_ _

__Mike suddenly felt like an idiot. "Yes, of course" he rolled his eyes. "I'm just being stupid."_ _

__"Can we go back to the others then?" Will asked smiling a little bit. "El gets angsty when you have bad humor."_ _

__Mike shot quick look at their friends. All of them pretened they weren't looking their way. Eleven didn't, though. She was staring at them and biting her lip. Mike swallowed hard and send her a small, but geniue, smile which she returned after a second. "Yes, let's go back."_ _

__*_ _

Mike and Max were sitting outside of the school waiting for Lucas to join them. Dustin and Will had some extracurricular activities after school and normally Mike did too, but his counselor was sick so Mike was also free. He couldn't wait to go see Eleven. For now she was home schooled, with some of the teachers coming to her to help her, but she was supposed to join them for high school as long as she passed the aptitude test. Mike had no doubt she would. 

Mike was just telling Max that he wanted to surprised El with him visiting her earlier when the girl smiled brightly.

"Oh!" she said. "So Lucas is free now?"

Mike looked at her confused, not knowing what she meant. "Why wouldn't he be? His football practice is always in the morning."

"You don't say, Wheeler" she rolled her eyes. "I meant, so El isn't meeing him today?" Mike was lost. Why the hell would El meeting Lucas today. Or any other day for that matter. He asked Max about it and the girl looked at him oddly. "Mike," she said slowly like he sometimes talked to Holly. "You know they meet every day for practise, right?" No, he didn't. 

_What the fuck?_

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about it." Max eyes got big finally getting it. Then, she looked sadly at him. 

"I thought you knew about it," she said. Mike was getting pissed. He still didn't know what _it_ was. But before he could asked, Max carried on. "About the dancing. That Lucas teaches El how to dance."

"Why would he teach her that?!" 

"Oh god, you're so stupid, Wheeler!" Max was going to continue, but then they heard Lucas saying cheerful hello from behind them. Mike stood up and turned towards his friend. 

"Why the hell are you meeing El after school," he said angrily. "And only to dance with her?!" Lucas' eyebrows rised high. He stared at Mike like he truly was insane. 

"Dude," Lucas said while draging the word and putting his hands to the chest. "Chill. I though El told you already." Mike bit his cheek. She didn't. He thought they hadn't had secrets between them but apparently he was wrong. "Look, maybe it slipped her mind, we only started last week." 

"Why?" 

"What why?" Lucas was confued. Max was looking between two boys and right now she really wished she had some popcorn with her.

"Why are you dancing with her?" Mike specified.

Lucas send him the look that Mike read as 'are you fucking kidding me right now', though it was normally Dustin that got the look most frequently. "Because she asked me. That's why. Was I supposed to say no? Honestly Mike, how stupid and blind you are?" Lucas took deep breath before explaining. "I can dance. You told that El. You also told her about Summer Dance and you two agreed to go together. You do know that on the Summer Dance you're supposed to _dance_ , right? El isn't much of a dancer so she asked me to teach her. And that's what I am doing."

"Oh," that was the only thing Mike could say. "Sorry. About, um, you know."

"Yeah." Lucas rolled his eyes and clapped Mike on the shoulder. "No, worries. So, Max come on, I'll give a ride to the shop. We're really have to go or El will have to wait for me. Bye, Mike."

The two of them left Mike standing alone feeling as a fool. 

Later that day when he visited El, he asked her about Lucas' lessons. She got so excited while talking about it, even though she was a little disappointed that Mike already knew. She wanted it to be surprise. Mike felt like a jerk for ruining it for her, but Eleven - being as amazing and kind as always - just laughed and said it didn't matter, because now they could train together. 

The rest of the day Mike spent holding El close to him while they danced and played.

That was one of the best days in awhile for Mike.

*

Today, though, was the worst day for Mike. 

He failed his test in history, but only because he was sick for the past week and and a half, so he didn't study. Then Troy tried to start a fight with him, but that didn't work, so he pushed Mike on the wall and now Mike has split lip, because that's just his luck. Now he was waiting for the rest of the party at their lunch table with Will and Lucas, only to realized he didn't pack his lunch. He groaned. 

"What's up, Wheeler?" Lucas asked but Mike just mumbled something, not really feeling like talking and got up to buy something to eat. Fortunatelty he at least had some money. 

When he was getting back to the table where Max already joined the boys, he noticed through the window that outside were Dustin with El. He smiled, happy to see her, his mood quickly getting better, but before he could turn towards the door to leave the canteen, El just gave Dustin a hug and with a big smile she sat on the bike and left - he and Hopper started teaching her as soon as the weather let them and now she rode like a pro - leaving Mike dumbstruck. 

Dustin was back in the buidling and coming to the table so Mike ran there. He barely let Dustin sit before asking: "Was that El? What was she doing here? Why did you let her go? She could've stayed and ate with us."

"Nah, she couldn't," Dustin said while unpacking his lunch obvious to Mike's eagerness. "She's helping my mom bike cookies for my birthday on Firday and just rode here to give me lunch I've forgot." 

Mike stared at him. Lucas' head was already in his hands shaking, Will just quietly signed while Max was stuffing food in her mouth and watching the boys with interest. Sometimes she couldn't believe how dumb Mike was. 

"It's 1pm on Wednesday," Mike slowly said.

"Yeah, I know, so what?" Dustin started eating his sandwich and his attention was on Mike now who rolled his eyes.

"So why she's at your house? With your mom! And since when?" 

"Mike, are you feeling okay?" Dustin reached to touch Mike's forehead but the other boy slapped it away with annoyance. "Ugh, not nice! Also I already told you! They're baking cookies for my birthday or did you forget I have birthday this week, huh?"

"Of course I didn't forget! But that doesn't explain why El is at your house!"

"Because she didn't know I have birthday but found out like two days ago when we were hanging out and got sad that she doesn't have a present for me, so-"

"Dude," Lucas interrupted. "You're digging yourself a grave, seriously do you have zero self-preservation?"

"Shut up, Sinclair," Mike muttered.

"SO!" Dustin said. "Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Ah, right. So mom and I decided she can just help prepare all the food for my party. This way she would give me something I liked without worring about finding something or money," Dustin smiled widly. "I'm brilliant right?"

But Mike wasn't thinking that. El hang out with Dustin and Mike didn't know about it. She was spending time at Dustin's and she didn't even mention anything! Mike bit his lip. Did she stop trusting him? Did she not want to talk with him anymore? 

"Mike!" he looked up at his friends. "You're all right?" Will asked.

"Why do you keep hanging out with El without me? Why none of you told me that?!" Mike asked angrly.

"Woah, whoa," Lucas said. "Hold your horses, dude. Just because you're jealous-"

"I'm not jealous!" 

"Yeah, sure, we believe you" Max said while rolling her eyes. 

"Just because you're _jealous_ ," Lucas repeated himself, "doesn't mean we are not allowed to see El without you. She's also _out_ friend. She likes hanging out with us and you don't always have time to meet."

"So, if you're not jealous" Dustin asked, "why are you so pissed about it?"

Mike opened and closed his mouth. Thankfully the bell rang and they had to get up for the rest of their classes. Lucas just shook his head at him before leaving while Max and Dustin smiled a little and said he would figure it out. Only Will stayed a little longer, waiting for Mike. 

"Just talk with El, okay?" Will asked softly. Mike just nodded without looking at him. 

*

Mike was at El's. He was helping her with studing but he kept thinking about what Lucas said. He was not jealous. He was not. 

But when he looked at El and thought about how she spent time with other boys without telling him, he got sad. Recently they hadn't had a time to hang out as much as Mike would like, so he shouldn't be suprised when the others started meeting without him. Nevertheless, Mike felt like either starting to yell at everyone - not at Eleven tho, he knew she didn't like it and he would never make her uncomfortable if he could help it - or crying. 

"Mike," he focused his gazed on El who was staring at him with a frown. "Everything's okay? You don't look... You look upset."

"I-," Mike started. "Do you like hanging out with other boys without me better?" he blurted out without thinking. 

"What?" El looked at him weirdly. "What are you talking about?" 

"You... I don't have much time now and I keep finding out you hang out with the guys and you never tell me about it and now I'm worried you would prefer to spent even more time with them which is compelelty fine! You should always do whatever makes you happy and I want you to be happy. I will support you no matter what as long as you're happy. But I'm... I'm jealous. I think."

"Jealous?" El smiled. "Because I hang out with Will and Lucas and Dustin when you can't?" 

"I... Yes?"

El started laughing, "You're cute." 

"What?" Mike was shocked. He didn't know what he expected but _this_ wasn't it. 

"Will will soon be my brother. Lucas teaches me dancing and is really good at explaining History and English so he helps me with that too. Dustin keeps making me watch all of his most beloved movies and always makes sure I understand all the references. I love them. They're my friends. And I will meet them whenever I can even if you can't come. But I always miss you. Do you know why?"

Mike shook his head, he was afraid to breath.

"Because you're my favourite."

"You're my favourite, too." 

"Good," El smiled and soon they were both smiling at each other like idiots, but Mike finally felt like everything's perfect. 

After all he was Eleven's favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
